Strictly Business
by meamsusan
Summary: Unicorns, cubicles, and angry brits. Arthur is a lowly cubicle worker who works for Alfred's company. They are boss and servan---er, employee. Strictly business. That is, until they forget where they terms of service start and end.......
1. Prologue

**^ ^ my first hetalia fic.... let's see where this goes :] Review please :3**

**XXX**

**Prologue~**

Arthur practically snapped his fountain pen in half when he heard the same voice over the phone again. _For the fifth time in a row._

Straining to contain his anger, he answered nicely with the company logo. " Serving you everywhere and anywhere! Hello, this Arthur Kirkland speaking for Fix-U-Up Incorporated, how may I help you today?" On the other line, he heard giggles and squeals, the trade mark of adolescent boys still going through puberty.

_And no life. _Alfred put a weary hand to his forehead as a bad imitation of an indian accent sounded over the line. " Hi, this is Pizza hut!" one boy enthused, pausing to giggle and whisper to his friends. As a weary cubicle worker, Alfred hung on to the line, waiting for the company policy on customer calls to slowly tick away...

_ten, nine-----_

"Sir, would you like a pizza?" giggle

_eight, seven....six-----_

" I reccomend sausage, it's very delicious!" He ignored their high-pitched voices, concentrating on keeping his blood pressure down.

_five, four-----_

" I said, sir, would you like sausage with your pizza?"

_three, two----_

" I SAID SIR, WOULD YOU LIKE A SAUSAGE WITH YOUR PIZ-------"

_one---click!_

Arthur cradled his head in his hands, wishing that he would just be able to go home already. Out of the corner of his eye, he stared at the phone....and breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good. Maybe they had their fun for the day. Using one hand to pull back his messy mop of brown hair, his emerald eyes darted around the desk looking for a certain something, where? _Where? _He felt bile rise up in his throat, a panic attack threatening to take over. There were almost tears in his eyes when his frantic hands found what they were searching for. The young man stroked the purple hair of his porcelain unicorn figurine. He hugged the antique model closer to him. " It's all okay, Dorothea." he cooed.

As Arthur looked Dorothea straight in her beautiful glass eyes, he felt a twinge of hope. _Maybe it was uphill from now on-----_

_RING, RING! _

He stared in disdain at the phone, an ominous feeling crawling down his burberry-clad spine. Slowly, he put Dorothea down, and reached a hand over to the phone.

_RING, RING! _Alfred picked up, hoping for the best, prepared for the worst. " Hello, this is Alfred Kirkland for Fix-U-Up Incorporated! How may I help you today?"

A horrible Australian accent hit his ears, making the Brit wince.

" Hello there, mate! Would you be interested in some Dominos today?"

Silence ensued as Arthur sat in silent shock.

" Hmm? What'd you say? And what about those sausages?"

Arthur slammed the phone down, a red light blinking as he violated company code number 35js8475mskfh-something.

When he saw a certain blonde haired boss heading in his direction, he groaned, slumping farther down in his seat.

Bloody uphill his ass.

**XXX**

**I do not mean anything to India or Australia I just used it for effect. heh. :] hope you enjoyed enough to read the first chapter coming soon~ please do review if you like it! :P**

**susan out.**


	2. Flashing Lights

***BANG* the sound of my inner fangirl banging my head against the wall. WHY?? D:**

**^ ^" So, if you hadn't noticed (some have -__-), I switched Alfred and Arthur's names several times...... AHHHHHHHHHHH D: I hate me. Well, let's get this going now, shall we? Before Arthur hears and sends his dwarves after me...... **

**XXX**

Alfred Jones swiveled in his chair, making sound effects as the miniature airplane models in his hands crashed against each other.

" Whoooo!" his own airplane, The Alfred, (what better name to name the best airplane in the world?) nosedived for the enemy plane, The Loser (again, how much more fitting could it get?) and hit straight on target.

"Boosh!" The Loser plane sunk sadly to the ground as The Alfred plane made loops through the air. Alfred jumped up as his plane zoomed around the room, impressively cutting through messy stacks of paperwork and resumes. A few awesome loops later, the blonde man plopped back onto his chair, grinning, throughly satisfied. His hand came up, and pushed his messy hair back, stubborn strands curling back around his glasses.

Blue eyes turned back to the screen, back to work. Alfred was a tall, blonde, and handsome. Having the appearance of an all-american, it was hard to believe that he had lived in Britain as a child. His ever-present smile and arrogant 'I'm the Hero!!' attitude attracted the opposite sex towards him like bees to honey. So many would have given anything to touch his golden hair, to wrap their arms around his perfect body, to bring their lips to his soft, kissable ones.......... sure, he knew that. But he wasn't interested.

Not in women, at least.

_Clack, Clack, clack _Alfred tapped away at the keyboard. At twenty-something he sure was damn successful. But who could blame him? He was just _that_ awesome. The young man pushed his hair back again, eyes glued to the screen as windows popped up and down at lightning speeds. (he did pause at an ad for Halo VII, though) Employees, discounts, statistics, current state of the company, documents, a promotion idea where employees would dress up as appliances---- Alfred almost laughed. Like who would he be able to convince to do that? He slumped down in his chair. --_Sigh--- _weren't there any good ideas anymore? The documents piled on his table began to feel suffocating, his desk to small, his computer screen.... _blinking strange lights at him? _Alfred looked up and clicked rapidly through the screens. He finally stopped at a notice, blinking red lights at him.

-----Employee #1529 breaking code #34jkmjsdfil181920----- it read. Alfred looked at the screen, his pulse racing. A troublemaker? There hadn't been one of those in ages.

An almost manacle laugh sounded as the promotion notice popped back onto the screen.

Alfred rubbed his hands together.

Oh boy, way employee #1529 in for it.

**XXX**

**Oh dear, 1529 is actually my (class) number ^ ^" but, for now I think it'll work, don't you? haha, kind of short D: sorry, I have a few tests tomorrow, and I need the time to obsessive over Heta---- I mean study. ;] good night and please REVIEW!!!**

**thanks to all, that already have, you are my inspiration! :) **

**susan out.**


	3. The Adoptive Brother

**Hetalia makes me so happy.:] When I'm feeling down, all I have to do is go and watch it, and my whole day feels brighter. Thank you, hetalia :3 All that agree, say 'aye!' Please enjoy, I hope that hetalia makes you smile also. Review if you like it (or not, either one works) ;]**

**XXX**

The ominous prickling on the back of his neck got worse, the tingling sensation sending stupid-idiot-approaching warnings down his spine. Arthur sunk lower into his chair, the stupid red light flashing like crazy. He wanted to disappear from his cubicle, sink through the ground and never come back again. The Brit looked at Dorothea, almost hysterical. That's right. He could live with Dorothea, and they would live happily ever after. Arthur looked straight at the red light, realizing that he could make out a path through it, in the midst of all its blinking, an escape.......

" Arthur!" The too-cheery voice brought him back to Earth before he could will himself to walk towards the light. A hand clamped down on his shoulder, blue eyes smiled at him through lenses, a bright smile seared straight down to the Brit's unicorn-laden soul. His adoptive brother had arrived.

**XXX**

Alfred looked at Arthur's blank, unyielding expression with concern. " Are you all right?"

Arthur didn't hear. He stared at Alfred, alarms blaring off in his head. IDIOT-ARRIVED-REPEAT-ALERT-IDIOT-ARRIVED! Alfred looked into his eyes, stepping closer. Too close. Immediately, he snapped back to attention.

"You're totally popping my space bubble." he snapped. Alfred, alarmed, took his hands off, laughing.

"Woah, woah. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"No." What a dip wad. What kind of question was that? When he gazed up at Alfred, all he could see was the little brother that ran off to America, leaving him to stumble behind.

Alfred's blue eyes gleamed. " Well, I just happened to see an alarm that led me to you." He looked down at his card. " Cubicle Employee #1529."

Arthur glared at him. " Go back to your _office _where you can breathe your own air."

" Ha, ha! Wait, don't I own this building? Oh yeah, I own you too, right?" Defiant eyes shimmered under their lenses. " Well, your job, at least. If you still want it."

Silence.

Alfred flashed his hero smile. " Guess what?"

The Brit looked up irritably. "What?"

"I have a new job for you." Something long and gray appeared from behind him. Arthur's eyes grew bigger.

Shit.

**XXX**

" I think you look dashing."

"I think you should shut up."

Alfred chewed slowly, munching, savoring the taste of hamburger. Basking in the glory of melted cheese on tomato and beef. He stayed silent, watching Arthur fumble around.

" I feel ridiculous." Prominent eyebrows rose as he peeked at his reflection.

His brother laughed. " You look awfully handsome in gray. It's deifnetly a change from your dreary British wear."

"Burberry is not dreary, it's high fashion."

"Yeah. Sure it is. For girls."

Arthur snapped back. "Emma Watson is a respected actress, a perfect role model who's both beautiful and intelligent."

Alfred laughed, grabbing something off the desk. " Now, now, Arthur, what would----" he held it up to the light, " Doro-o-thea say?"

The Brit snatched it back, rubbing the unicorn affectionately. He hissed at Alfred. " It's Dor-thea. The 'O' is silent."

"Ah." The blonde man stared at him, his eyes burning right through his costume. Arthur looked away, his cheeks flushing.

" What do you want?"

The latter laughed, hamburger in hand, his eyes sparkling, blonde hair swaying. Alfred stood, and gently nudged Arthur with one hand. "It's nothing. Besides you have work to do."

As Arthur made his way out, grumbling, Alfred felt his breath catch for a second as he stood behind him. It seemed that the other man fit perfectly under his chin.

When did it become like that?

**XXX**

**I am doing homework~ (haha per usual) totally NOT watching Hetalia, right??? hehehehehehe **

**ok, maybe just a tiny bit..... ok, maybe a LITTLE bit more than a tiny bit.... alright A LOT! .___. you happy now? **

**Did I make Alfred too mean? Is this too wierd? Will I ever get a life? Please review!! (lol don't answer the last one :3) **

**susan out.**


	4. Plights and Appliances REWRITTEN

**That's right! :] this chapter has been rewritten. X3 oh yeah, I want me some caplico.... **

**rewritten because I didn't like it, basically -___- please, bear with me.**

**XXX**

Arthur raised his eyebrows encouragingly at the pedestrians, noticing that they always paused when he did. He almost smiled to himself. Well, he _did_ pride himself on his rather, most prominent feature. The british man smiled at them, and raised a paper flyer to their faces.

" Fix-You-Up! We take any sort of job, any where, any time! Quality work!" He waved the flyer around. " Won't you take one?"

"Uh, no thanks." The family he had been enticing walked away, the parents throwing strange looks at him. Arthur sat down. Careful not to hit his gray-paper mache covered head on the wall. He watched as they went farther and farther down the street, swinging their daughter between them. It reminded him of the good old days, when it was just him, Alfred, and their parents....

"Daddy, why is he dressed like that?" Arthur looked up, the little girl had stopped, pausing to stare at him. " Why's he dressed like a screw?" The father, alarmed, began to walk faster. " No, honey he's a wrench."

" What's a wrench? Is that a type of cereal?"

Her mother leaned down to her daughter's ear and brought her voice down to a whisper. " Honey, don't stare it's rude!"

"We have to feel bad for people like that."

The little girl frowned. " But I thought he was a wrench!"

Arthur's head dropped into his hands.

It was going to be a long day.

**XXX**

Alfred stared at his knight in paper-mache armor from the McDonald's across the street. It was hilarious, really, how Arthur was so dedicated to everything he did, even when he hated it.

He munched on his burger, happily chewing as gossip buzzed around him. He listened, gossip was rather useful in a city like this---- _car accidents, gang appearances, a man dressed up in a wrench costume_--- it was all good stuff.

As his glasses slightly slipped down, his hand came up, pushing it back on the ridge of his nose. Now that he thought about it, Arthur was always dedicated to him as well, the unruly, un-gentlemanly adoptive brother. When he scraped his knees on the hill that they dubbed Berry Hill, Arthur had carried him home, bleeding and crying. When Arthur had caught him in the kitchen in the middle of the night with mum's cream pie all over his face, his brother had covered for him, instead of telling. That time when he had met Arthur as a six year old, and thrown a tantrum because he was so, so _infuriated_ and confused as to why his _own _mum had abandoned him, Arthur had comforted him, offering to make him a sandwich.

Alfred glanced wryly at the burger in his hand. Perhaps that had to do with why his favorite food had evolved into a Big Mac.

Finishing his meal, the blond man zipped up his bomber jacket, and left McDonald's in a daze.

But he had left him. In the end, Alfred remembered the mess, the turmoil their family had gone through at their mother's death. Their family had fallen apart. And being the coward that he was, he just wanted to leave. To escape his fears, and start new----- so he moved to America, leaving Arthur to clean up behind him. It was a choice that he made on a selfish whim. When he came to America, his selfishness began to grow, and he began to wish, out of all his loneliness that Arthur would come. That Arthur would come again, and hold him again, because when he did, Alfred was sure that everything would be all right.

He did come.

But he didn't hold him. Alfred had met another man, a changed man in Arthur's place. Sure, they both had a grumpy disposition, but the face that Alfred had seen on that first day in America was one of despair, sadness, one of.....loneliness. Seeing a face that mirrored his own so well sounded an echo in his empty heart, and it exiled Arthur from his rightful place in it.

Alfred continued his walk in silence, deep in thought. That's when he bumped into a rather large, hard..... he looked up as black sunglasses peered back at him from under their lenses..... gang member?

**XXX**

**Drunk on finals, hehe :] FINALS!! It's kind of dumb, but after watching Hetalia, did taking the history tests get that much more interesting? I just take the test and read about WW1 and start laughing. -__-**

**Please review, I've redirected the plot! X3**


	5. The Name's Bob

**HELLO.**** D: it's very self-conscious making to draw a self portrait. Even worse when it turns out bad .__. but I'm making progress...right? Wellness, I got an A on my history final!! X3 It's a miracle! Also, thank you to those that review, it helps me keep me going on days when I'm down, and it encourages me to write more :] today is the.. seventeenth? countdown! twelve more days until the next hetalia episode!! YAY!! Enjoy and review! ;]**

**XXX**

Alfred bumped his glasses up again. He flashed himself a smile in the man's black lenses, noticing his bald held gleaming in the street lights. How cliche.

" Oh, how nice to meet you!" Alfred looked around the man, and took a sidestep. " I'll be leaving now."

A large, meaty hand shot out at him, cutting his attempt short. The man looked at him, his face a blank, sweaty mask.

" Do you know who we are?"

He slapped a hand to his forehead." I forgot to ask your name! I'm Alfred, and you are?-----"

" It's Bob." Bob gave him an intense stare through his sunglasses. " I work for Braganski Incorporated."

Alfred patted the hand on his arm and chuckled nervously. " .....Sorry?" Of course he knew who they were. He had been running from them for years now; one look at the back of his head gave away his identity, and who his boss was. At this moment, his eyes flickered to the back to the back of Bob's bald one.

On the back of the man's head was the tattoo of a sunflower.

Bob's sunglasses gleamed as the headlights of a passing taxi cab shone on them. He pulled roughly on Alfred's bomber. " Come."

" Mr. Ivan wants to see you."

**XXX**

Arthur stared intensely, letting himself fall into the deep pools of the rich, velvety, chocolately.....glass eyes of Dorothea. To him, the unicorn's eyes gleamed with a trust that reassured him, one that made him felt that he belonged. Dorothea's eyes were brown and beautiful compared to Alfred's bright blue ones. Hers had a homely feel, so safe and sound when Alfred's were so wide and naive, the windows to his soul, like a wide ocean that Arthur felt both intrigued and scared of swimming in. They shone with a contagious enthusiasm that never failed to make their entire family smile. Not that he'd been staring into any souls lately. No, it was more like he had been staring at possible customers' backs for too long.

He slumped next to the wall, not caring when he heard the rip of paper mache. Arthur passed Dorothea from hand to hand, deep in thought. That idiot... he remembered that day so clearly... when the teacher ate one of his scones... The whole class had laughed at him during recess when the teacher was sent to the emergency room, but Alfred had stood up for him.

Arthur laughed to himself, tossing Dorothea from one hand to the other. " Haha... '_My big brother makes the best scones on earth, even more awesome than mine!_' what a bloody dip wad, idiot.." Afterwards, the class had settled down,staring at Alfred in awe. He had a natural aura, a commanding one that drew the attention of quite a lot people. Arthur winced. That point had been made clear during senior year when he walked in on sophomore Alfred and Laura, the senior prom queen.

At that moment, a feeling came over him, one that he had been pondering for years... pondering that tiny jab of jealousy....

" You there."

Arthur jumped, almost dropping Dorothea. " What?..." A figure he hadn't noticed stood on the other side of the alley way. Arthur carefully set Dorothea down. " Who's there?"

As he approached, he made out the outline of a slim, tall man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his Louis Vuitton covered chest. Arthur's mental fashion radar nodded at the black, LV hoodie, though Louis was a bit too french for his taste.

" Do you know of an Alfred Jones?"

He nodded cautiously. " Yeah..why?"

A fedora shaded the man's face from view, but Arthur could barely make out a stubbled chin and the slow, steady grin that spread across the man's face. " Thought you did."

Arthur took a step closer, intrigued. " What about him?"

As if sensing that Arthur's curiosity was provoked, the man put one hand up, pulling the brim of his fedora down. " He might need your help just around now." The mystery man geared into action, and suddenly pulled his coat closer, beginning to set into a brisk walk.

" 155 Fairway Avenue."

" Wait, why's Alfred there? Why does he need my help?"

The man through him a look. " He doesn't need your help now, but if you don't go soon, he'll need all the help he can get."

And with a swish of his brand name hoodie, the man dissappeared around the corner.

Questions racing through his mind, Arthur took off for Fairway avenue, a strange worry for his brother pulling his legs faster.

" What has the twat gotten himself into now?"

**XXX**

" Look, look buddy, I can arrange a meeting with Ivan by myself." Alfred took a step back. The hand on his arm squeezed tighter. He glanced around, looking for a leeway. Apparently, Bob's buddies were closing in on him. They all had the same black sunglasses, the same bald heads with sunflowers, the same killing intent.

" You guys all match! How nice."

Bob grunted. " I bet our fists match your face pretty well, too."

Alfred laughed, backing up even more. " Oh? You make jokes too? What else comes with the package?" But the way that Bob and his cabooses were looking at him, he was pretty sure they weren't joking. What was he going to do? He looked up at the darkening skies, praying to God that something, _anything_ would come save him. Superman, Wonder Woman, Spider man, or any of those heroes that he idolized as a child would have done just fine at the moment. But as a speeding bullet of paper mache grabbed his hand, making Bob let go in surprise, and pulled him at the speed of light towards the other end of the dark alley, Alfred looked over, a giant smile spreading across his face.

No, his savior wasn't Clark Kent.

Clark Kent couldn't possibly look that dashing in gray paper mache. Or dressed as a wrench for that matter.

It was his own, personal hero.

It was Arthur.

**XXX**

**Oh, love, love, love makes the world go round. I feel sappy today, therefore, today is dubbed "susan's sappy day" **

**I really appreciate it when you guys leave reviews, it makes me so SO HAPPY!! *sobs* I love fanfiction, I love hetalia, and I love anybody who reads this! So, I hope you don't mind I made them two years apart ^ ^" yippee! moving on, next chapter coming sooonnnnn ~ **

**susan out. **


	6. Far Too Useful

**Dang it, no, no , NO!! I REFUSE!! D: You can't make me... ahhhh!! I don't want to go to tkd today, scratch that, I don't want to go to tkd ever. D: sigh. I will now attempt to type as fast as susan-ly possible so I could finish this chapter before being dragged off to my doo--- um, tkd class. ^ ^ Please enjoy this chapter and review! um, a little tiny bit of France/Russia, but then again who ISN'T paired with France?? :] **

**XXX**

He quickly crossed the street, sharply darting around the corner and pressed his back to the wall, sucking in his breath so Arthur wouldn't suspect that he was still watching. As the latter hurried down the street towards Fairway, looking awfully adorable in paper mache, he let out a deep breath and relaxed against the wall. Brushing off his Louis, he stood and turned his head left and right. _All clear. _Everything had surprisingly gone according to plan. A cocky smile on his lips, the man strutted forward, hands in his pockets, whistling and old, long-forgotten tune under his breath. He leaned down to where Arthur had been sitting, a white gleam catching his eye. The object was cool to the touch,smiling satis factually when he confirmed what it was Ah. Perfect.

" Why did you help him?" a voice froze him to the spot. He remained silent as he heard a silent shift behind him, the familiar banging off a pipe against the bricks of the building.

"I said," the voice repeated slowly, " Why did you help him, Francis?"

Francis turned around, hands help up in the air in surrender. He laughed, a care-free grin still gracing his stubbled face. Behind him, a smiling Russian man held a pipe, banging it on the wall, his long scarf blowing in the wind. _Ivan. _Well, he definitely didn't put it past the Russian to miss a single detail, but _damn_. The man was a fearsome presence, part successful entrepreneur, part boss of one of the biggest gangs in town. (Well, there's another gang, but it's more of a _mafia_, we'll get into that sooner or later)

Francis slowly started forward, his hands still in the air. " Calm down, I do _everything_ for a reason."

Ivan's smile spread even more, his eyes squinting, and laughed. " Is being stupid one of those reasons?"

When the other man was silent, he lunged forward, pinning the him to the wall with his pipe, his hand on the other side of Francis's head. " Why'd you tell Arthur, Francis?"

"_Calme-toi, mon cher,_" Francis purred seductively, he leaned towards the other man who still had a smile on his face. " _Calm down." _Ivan's head slowly tilted to the side. " Give me a good reason to, yes?"

Francis titled his head too, until his lips met with Ivan's, their kiss rough, long and slow, letting Ivan tangle his hands in Francis's blond hair. Eventually he pulled away, and Ivan wiped a hand on the side of his mouth.

" Your reasons disgust me."

Francis smiled, jiggling something in his hands. " Yes...."

He held it to the light, so Ivan was able to see it.

" But at times like this, you can't help but admit that I'm far more useful than you let on."

**XXX**

" Freaking--- bloody--- hell?!"

They both stopped running, sagging against the side of a nearby building, panting, breathing hard, their hearts fluttering against their rib cages.

Arthur stopped between breaths to scold Alfred. " You git! ------ what the hell have you gotten yourself into now?---"

" Um----" But Arthur wasn't done yet.

" Of all the---people to get---tangled up in---- why the fuck---did you--- choose-- Ivan Braginski??"

" Well---"

" If I wasn't there-- where the--bloody hell-- do you think--you'd be now???"

" I think that---"

" Who the fuck cares what you think anymore, Alfred?? Dammit, this is just like last time!"

Alfred looked at him curiously, blue eyes wide behind their glasses. " Last time?" The brit snorted.

" Don't you remember? When you got caught up with the class president's girlfriend?"

The blond man smiled. " And you got suspended, instead of me, for taking the blame and ditching school to pick me up when I had that big fight with him?"

He continued, the sweet nostalgia lighting up his face. " And how afterwards we used the fake ids you got to sneak in the bar to celebrate during your suspension? You got caught for that too."

" Yeah, you twat. Be thankful."

" I am."

A silence fell over the two, as they sat there, side-by-side.

" Man, Alfred, you just had to get all sappy and ruin the moment didn't you?" Arthur got up, pulling the other man along with him.

Alfred looked at his brother, surprised. " Wha?---"

Arthur wouldn't look him in the eye, thankful that his costume hid most of his blushing face.

" Come on. I feel like I could go for a drink."

**XXX**

**Tight schedule a bit rushed, sorry D: I'm getting so tired of superficial people, personally, I want to be surrounded by friendly, non-discriminating people. but life is life :[ **

**and on the bright side, I still have fanfiction! :DDDD please REVIEW and make my day :D**

**opinion: popularity is about being pretty and knowing all the right people *WRONG ANSWER***

**FACT: Hetalia is one of the greatest animes on earth. (and yes, that's a possible pun X3) **

**susan out.**


	7. Fix Me

**Yessss, I escaped TKD tonight, so I'll have to go tomorrow T__T great. russia...is a rather interesting character that I'll have fun writing about...**

**Russia: You better. *smile* **

**Ahem. Please and enjoy and review!! (let's abbreviate that) Please E&R!! Emphasis on the "enjoy", review if you feel like it ~~ **

**XXX**

He was just too drunk.

Arthur attempted to put his cup down, to stop drinking, but Alfred only laughed, tilting it to his lips. " Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!" The entire crowd chanted, watching the Brit guzzle his thirty-fifth shot. He slammed it down triumphantly.

" Beat that, git!" His words slurred together, and his whole world was a blur, but Arthur was having the time of his life. He watched cautiously as the man across the table took another gulp....... before putting it back down, still half-full.

"YEAH!!!!!" The crowd went wild, and he felt himself being carried up on their backs, Alfred next to him, cheering along with the crowd. Arthur's face broke out into a lop-sided grin as his drunk mind processed his apparent victory.

" ARTHUR, ARTHUR, ARTHUR, ARTHUR!!"

The Brit basked in his glory, letting them carry him along, and into ... the _car_?

Alfred carefully directed them, as if they were dealing with precious merchandise. " Careful now.." he opened the passenger seat. " Put him right here.."

They dropped him really carefully, some of them patting him on the back. " Nice job tonight, dude."" You're totally awesome."

Arthur looked around, confused. " What???"

As Alfred slid in, and started the engine, he began to whine. " But _Alfred_, I don't want to leave yet!"

They began to drive faster, and Alfred was silent. " Are you even sober enough to drive?"

The bar's neon signs disappeared around the bend, replaced by a thick wall of trees. He checked the digital clock in Alfred's Ford. " It's not even twelve yet!!"

The blond man simply flicked his traffic signal, foot pumping the accelerator.

" _Alfred_??"

All of a sudden, they stopped at a clearing. Arthur's skin prickled. Didn't this type of stuff happen in horror movies? He glanced at Alfred, wondering whether or not his brother had been replaced by a homicidal maniac. Alfred looked at him, lenses glimmering in the moonlight, leaning closer.

" Are you all rig-----"

He didn't finish his sentence, cause at that moment,

Alfred-the-homicidal-maniac had leaned in, and caught his lips, as if trying to silence him with a kiss.

**XXX**

Hot, heady, _hungry._

_You're drunk, it's fine._

Arthur felt his body weaken as Alfred pushed him towards the back seat of the car. He struggled, to no avail.

_ It's all right, I'm here, Don't be afraid._

_You're the reason I'm afraid._

_Why? _

Arthur stared into Alfred's blue eyes, fearing all at once that he had stepped into the deep end of its ocean. There was too much, too many complications, too many thoughts and feelings.. He tried to push him away, turning his head so he wouldn't have to look, at the eyes of the person he was hurting.

"No, you twat, no..."

Arthur attempted to wrest himself from the other man's iron grip. " I'm not that drunk." His whole world was still spinning out of control, but he knew that it was wrong. He gazed at their clothes, haphazardly strewn about, at Alfred cloaked in the moonlight. He wanted to stroke his face, framed by the moonlight it was almost innocent, and so, _so_ hurt. But it was wrong... for them to do this.

He was about to sit upright, but as he did, Alfred pinned him down. The Brit winced as his head hit the car door.

" Fuck!"

" What's our company logo?"

Emerald eyes glared up. " Blimey, what crap are you spouting now?"

A single tear, a single sign... it dropped down and splashed on Arthur's chest. He looked up, surprised.

"..... Alfred?"

" What's our logo?"

Arthur sighed, _so he wanted to play it that way..._" Serving you anywhere and everywhere. We'll fix up anything, just give us a call!"

Blue eyes flashed defiantly. " That's right."

Arthur watched, entranced, as Alfred leaned closer to him, their noses almost touching. He breathed heavily.

" That's right. I need you to fix me."

He jerked a hand toward his heart. " Right here."

**XXX**

**Short chapter, sorry ^ ^" I hope this wasn't too weird, I'm tired now~~~~ PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**susan out.**


	8. Break It

**I'm so sad.. so very sad... D: hey there. Long time no write? I've been working really hard on doodle for google these past few weeks, *ahem* while watching hetalia amvs *ahem* :D yes, life is going in directions I can't control. I've been wanting to write a "mature" chapter, so brace yourself! No like, no read :[ The rating doesn't need to go up right? I mean, teens can take this!! (speaking from a biased point of view, I'm a teen myself):D Enjoy :) **

**XXX**

The shock came first, it was slight, but it grew slowly, stretching, escalating an uncomfortable burning. Arthur gasped in pain, hands clutching the leather upholstery, dirty blonde hair matted to his forehead. It had been way too long since this last happened. No, did he want this? His knuckles were turning white as he clenched them. There was sweat dripping among other things, staining Alfred's back seats.

_Serves him right. _

He began to breath harder. Shit. It hurt like fucking hell. But as he glanced back at Alfred, his glasses off, blue eyes burning with passion, his hair in a disheveled mess, he knew that there was no arguing with him. There was something in the way of him telling him to stop, it was far too late. The thought popped into his head again. Did he want this?Even as he felt the burning increase, even as he winced and muttered curses under his breath, a suppressed moan worked its way up his throat.

Alfred leaned in to him, right near his entrance, teasing him, his lips sending feathery kisses down Arthur's neck. His red lips stopped to whisper into Arthur's ear.

" Do you want this?"

Arthur didn't know whether the question was for his benefit or Alfred's, seeing that the other man continued to inch into him anyways.

_"Nhhh---"_

It was going in slowly and steadily as Alfred held his hips in place.

" What did you say?"

Green eyes met blue in a moment, Arthur clenching the car door and Alfred gripping him.

_I hate you so much right now--_

"_Ahhh--_" Arthur moaned even as he declared his loathing.

Alfred began to move, thrusting their hips in synchronization. By now, the Brit was moving of his own accord.

_so much, so much...._

He bit his lip, eyelids shut tightly, the familiar rhythm making his body thrust. An alarm began to blare in the back of his mind, but it was muted by his arousal. He breathed a single word that was caught between a moan. " Crap..."

Arthur opened his eyes to find Alfred kissing him down his neck again. His curious blue eyes were trained on the Brit all the while.

His face closed in on Alfred's. Their lips brushed past each other at first, Arthur shivering at the softness of the Alfred's lips. Then those lips caught him, the contact sending waves of electricity down his spine. So sweet and passionate, and so....sad.

It was cruel, how that a single moment like that had the capability of tearing his heart in two.

A single drop tumbled down, his lips quivering as his heart broke at the same time it was being mended. The Brit was surprised at himself was crying. Like a child, he began searching for the most logical explanation, like it had been doing these past few years. It was how he had gotten by. By being logical.

But no matter how hard he searched this time, he couldn't find the logic behind his heart.

Maybe it would have been better to have thrown it away after all. The single drop became a silver rivulet, streaming down his face. Why?

As a gentle hand attempted to brush away his tears, he looked up, desperation in his eyes. Why?

Why did his heart shatter at Alfred's touch?

Arthur searched Alfred with his lips, attempting to reach into him, half hoping that the answer lay somewhere within the depths of his brother.

They continued like that, Arthur's arms tightening around Alfred, a desperate, broken, fruitless search ensuing. Beyond their little world, the sun was rising above the skyline.

_So much... _

Alfred whispered into the shell of Arthur's ear, and through his tears, a slight smile broke through.

" I love you..so much."

** xxx**

**Um.. Was that really really mushy? D: If anybody wants me to escalate the rating I will, but for now I want to leave it like it is. Wish me luck on doodle for google! :DDDD **

**It's the only hope above my horizon at the moment......**

**Please review and critique, I'm always interested in improving my writing (I need quite a lot of improvement D:) **

**susan out.**


	9. French Fries, Among Other Things French

**:D enjoy, it's been a while and I'm already on spring break, oh my... please review! :]**

**XXX**

He ought to win a award for keeping his cool. The thought ran through his head as Arthur walked the lobby of good old Fix-U-Up incorporated, acting as if everything in the world was dandy.

That his stomach was full of scone and Earl Grey, that he hadn't missed breakfast because of a certain stupid face and that his roaring migraine was really only a little buzzing noise in the back of his head.

Usually, he would have taken the stairs up to his cubicle due to his daily work out plan (no way was he going to lose to that eternally fit hamburger guzzling monster) but his back side ached so much he doubted that he would've made it up the first flight.

So the Brit watched the little elevator numbers blink, the hypnotic lights almost lulling him to sleep. He sagged a little, his eyes beginning to cloud over--he really hadn't gotten any sleep last night, had he? Arthur's mind began to drift, dreaming of pleasanter times, roving over memories of sunlit hills in his homeland, and a smiling Alfred who's golden hair shone like---

_---The man in the elevator's? _

Arthur stared pleasantly as the elevator doors slid open, his mind still half asleep. In his dream-like state, he wondered aloud,

" When did Alfred start wearing Armani?"

The man he was staring at looked up at him, amused. " Arthur." He walked forward, pulling Arthur into the elevator with him. " It's nice to meet you again, cherie."

Arthur stopped, his mind processing the words. _Cherie.... _

_"_Alfred doesn't speak French."

As the elevator doors slid shut, the realization hit him, shaking him from his daze. No.. _Alfred_ doesn't speak french...

The Brit backed up in horror, a curse escaping his lips, his mental alarm ringing for the second time in the last twelve hours. _Should've taken the stairs, should've taken the stairs, should've taken the stairs, GODDAMIT WHY DIDN'T I TAKE THE STAIRS-----_

The Armani clad man smiled at him. " Do you remember me?Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi?" _Of course that was a fluke, who could forget him? ----_

As Arthur sputtered at the rapid french, his smile grew, slowly spreading across his stubbled chin.

"Francis Bonnefoy, at your service."

The Brit glared at him, completely awake now. " Of course I know who you are, twat." Was his past intent on haunting him? " The real question is why you're _here_."

The French man shrugged, nonchalant. He glanced at the floor indicator---they were almost there. " My boss sent me here."

" For what?"

The cocky grin grew. " To make sure you know what you're missing."

The Brit snorted. " Not you, that's for sure."

"Really? Aren't you missing someone? Or rather, something?" he gave a lazy wave of his hand.

" Go back to Antonio and Gilbert, they'll be more than happy to take you in, frog."

" Come on, Arthur, think real hard. Maybe your fairy friends could be of help. Or maybe a certain unicorn..."

Arthur's eyes widened. " No..."

_" Oui, Vous l'avez calculé enfin hors ?" _

The Brit had him against the elevator wall in a second. " Tell me you're screwing with me." he was furious.

The Frenchman shrugged. " I don't tell lies. _Je ne reste jam----" _The Brit pushed him harder against the stainless steel, practically breathing down the other man's neck.

" You. Are. Screwing. Me."

Francis laughed. It payed to see Arthur this wound up. Then he winked, slowly and seductively.

" No... But I could be if you wanted me to."

And with a _Ding! _the elevator door opened to a smiling Feliciano whose smile turned upside down at the sight of his cranky co-worker on top of another man. The sight made him blush, _of course he would never imagine him and Ludwig in the same position... though it would actually be quite enjoyable...._

He piped up, attempting to wipe the dirty thoughts from his head. " Good morning, Arthur! Would you like some pasta?"

When Arthur didn't respond, the man from beneath him pushed him away, chuckling. His hair was blonde and he smiled at Feliciano.

"Leave him alone for now, he's lost his unicorn." He laughed. " Though he would have one day." He patted the confused Italian on his way out, leaving Feliciano to wonder whatever kind of unicorn he was talking about.....

After him trailed Arthur, staggering down the hall towards the main office. He needed to see that hamburger monster. Now.

**XXX**

" Also--- I want another Big Mac and three side orders of fries."

Alfred spun around in his chair, listening to the alarmed McDonald's employee repeat his order.

" So you want the Club Sandwich, Chicken snack wrap no lettuce a Filet-O-Fish, salsa wrap, Two Big Macs, and another three side orders of fries."

The server paused. " Is that correct?"

Alfred laughed. " Add a McFlurry." He knew that tone, the one that they usually gave him when he ordered. He wasn't dumb or a glutton.. he was just hungry.

The voice on the line wavered, doubtful. " Method of pay?"

The McDonald's server (whose name was Conor) stared at the check in his hand.. for one person this was probably the largest order he's ever rung up. He asked again. " Method of Pay? We accept debit and credit, Master Card---"

_" I'm going to kill you...." _

Conor pressed the phone harder against his ear. " Excuse me, sir?" There was the sound of cracking on the other line. " Sir?..."

The other line sounded again. " Woah, woah Arthur, easy buddy."

_Was he talking to his dog? _

Conor asked again. " Sir! Method of pay?"

_" Down boy, down." _his customer on the line laughed. _" I'll feed you later--" _

Sigh. He pulled on his Mc Donald's hat. What kind of person talked to his dog?

_" This is all your fault!" _a different voice sounded on the line. Oh, so his dog talked. Conor yawned-- working at a fast food joint really took it out of you.

_" At least let me order first, Arthur." _

Conor perked up. Finally. He got his pen ready to write down a number. " Method of Pay?"

" Right. I'll come and pick it up is that ok? I'll pay by credit first."

" Oh all right. Number?"

" 1934-38---nh--AHH!"

Conor frowned, the numbers half written. " Sir?..."

"_ Arthur you bad boy--what are you doing?" _Conor blushed. What exactly was going on on the other line?

" Sir?..."

" Ah right. -78 I'll come by in half and hour or so---- Ahh!"

_" Stop making weird noises your twat, I'm gonna kill you and hang up your worthless hide--that is after you deal with Francis for me." _

Conor's face grew red as he listened to those weird noises, gratefully writing down the last two numbers. " Right, Mr. Jones, thank you for eating McDonald's!"

_" _ah- right_. Down, Arthur, why aren't you in your cubicle?" _

Conor hung up with a sigh of relief, entering the order. He himself went to put the fries in, yawning tiredly. The day had been long, too long. He stared at the potato strips in the frier turn a golden crispy brown and inwardly groaned. There were still many hours left, after this.

He took them out, after they had browned to perfection. He hoped that Mr. Jones would come before they became stale or limp.

But as the many hours passed, and even when Conor left, the fries were still there.

And sadly, they were no longer a golden, crispy brown.

**XXX**

**Lololol this chapter took me a while :D hope y'all enjoyed. and also, I'm thinking about making all the Bad Trio members appear and perhaps making Conor come in again. Hmmm. What do you think? **

**Please review, its my brain food! **


End file.
